Evening Aurora
by jojygirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered who Alice Cullen's best friend is? Well this is the life of Maxine Klein the girl who Alice tells everything to... well almost everything...


**I really hope you enjoy this story! I worked really hard on it and I hope to write more soon. Don't forget to write reviews! if you have any suggestions feel free to private message me or put it into a review! Enjoy!**

Max had just moved to Forks, Washington 2 weeks ago, how could she have already caused this much commotion in this little town. One afternoon, a Monday to be exact, she was walking home school with her new friend Tessa, who she thought was pretty cool. As they were walking up to her house, Tessa invited Max to a party at her house on Friday night, and of course Max said yes, this would be her first social interaction since her dad got a promotion in this boring town. She couldn't wait! As soon a she walked in the door she went straight to her older sister Lydia and told her all about her new friend Tessa. The next day, Lydia took her dress shopping in Seattle, she picked out a beautiful red velvet dress to wear. It was lace in the back and buttoned up. The lace went all the way down to her lower back which was just revealing enough for a sophomore party but the best part of the dress was the fact that it had pockets! This was good because Max hated having to lug a purse around everywhere she went, she would always forget it and then have to embarrass herself because she would have to walk back into the store and look for it.

When Friday finally rolled around, Max spent all day getting ready, she did her makeup (after she ran her morning laps of course.) She then ate a good healthy breakfast consisting of her favorite cereal and some fresh strawberries that her and Leila, her younger sister, grew in their garden. After breakfast she walked her dog, Louis, to the only coffee shop in Forks to get herself a white peppermint mocha. As she was walking, she noticed a girl sitting shotgun in the sheriffs cop car looking a little bit embarrassed and she wondered if that was his daughter who was finally coming to live with him despite the fact that she'd lived with her mom for the majority of her life and probably didn't even know half the things the town knows about her father and that's saying a lot considering Chief Swan doesn't talk much. Max was glad that she was a year younger than her that way she wouldn't risk saying anything she'd regret, her father and Chief Swan worked together a lot and she didn't want to risk getting him in trouble at work. Just then Louis started to bark an brought her back to reality, just in time too, because just then something with red hair flashed by really fast and almost ran her over. With this, Max was freaked out and ran home without her coffee.

Later that night, Max was ready to go. She had Lydia curl her hair while Leila held the mirror. After she was finished primping, she went downstairs to go read to her younger twins brothers Nathan and Samuel because even though she was going out tonight, she had never missed story time and she wasn't about to start. At 8:00, Tessa came to pick her up. When Max got to the party, she went straight to the dance floor, where she knew she belonged, she had been taking hip-hop since she was 10 years old and ballet since she was 3. Max knew she was going to be the best dancer at the party by a long shot and couldn't wait to show it off. Just as she was about to start dancing, she saw her. This girl was the most talented dancer she had ever seen. This girl was also unnaturally beautiful, she had short black hair that contrasted with her extremely white skin and was wearing a gorgeous light pink dress paired with some tan oxfords. Max started to second guess herself but decided she wasn't going to let one girl prevent her from having fun. Max then started dancing and was definitely glad she decided to dance because it was a lot more fun than just sitting around the whole entire time. After about 20 minutes, Max noticed that the girl was no longer dancing in the same spot she'd been in and figured she probably just went home. Then, as Max turned around, she saw her and she was heading in her direction! She was fast too, the girl was already in front of her before Max even had a chance to blink. She was still trying to process what was going on when the girl started to talking to her...

"Hi, my name`s Alice, I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends," she said.


End file.
